The Green Eyed Monster
by vindictive-much
Summary: Set two months after Jump but totally disreguards the ending. Marc is jealous and he hates it. But how can he not be when the one he loves appears to have feelings for someone else? Marc/Justin, mentions of Daniel/Betty and Justin/DJ. References to Lolita


**The Green Eyed Monster**

Summary: Set two months after Jump but totally disreguards the ending. Marc is jealous and he hates it. But how can he not be when the one he loves appears to have feelings for someone else? MarcJustin, mentions of DanielBetty and JustinDJ. Warnings: Technical pedophilia, slash, sexual content, swearing, and references to Lolita.

**Author's Note:** This takes place two months after Jump, but it's sort of an alternative ending. Daniel is still editor-in-chief, Betty was never made either offer by Gio or Henry. Daniel and Betty are now dating. Also, there are references to Lolita in this fanfiction. Lolita is a novel by Vladmir Nabokov about a man that falls in love with a young girl.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

XxX

Marc had never been so miserable in his entire life. Not only was he not over Cliff, whom he uncerimoniously dumped just to get out of commiting to anything, but after coming back to Mode he found that the one thing he was looking forward to the most wasn't as wonderful as he remembered. Summer was just around the corner and with it came the promise of being close the latino faunlet he'd developed dangerous feelings for, feelings dangerously close to love. There was no doubt that Justin was interning. After all, his aunt was dating the editor in chief of Mode (Although if Wilhemina's scheme went accordingly Daniel Meade wouldn't be keeping his title for much longer). Then the day arrived when Justin started his summer internship. For the one glorious day he spent getting to be near Justin, Marc felt like he mattered to someone and that maybe the idea of them being together wasn't so crazy.

Then Justin met Daniel Jr, and all of a sudden Marc might as well have been invisible.

Betty kept saying how nice it was that Justin finally had a male friend that was close to his age and didn't make fun of him. Apparently Justin's only other friend that was a boy tended to make fun of Justin behind his back. What Betty and Daniel didn't see was that Justin was flirting with DJ. Marc noticed this and didn't hide his disgust, saying it was because the two could someday become cousins or something else like that. The truth was he was jealous. He wanted that attention back, wanted Justin to admire him again. So now here he was, pining after an impossible love, dreaming of what couldn't be, watching the one he desired in reach but so far away. He was delusional, old Humbert Humbert lusting after young, flirtacious Lolita.

Marc was happy about one thing about the situation: DJ didn't seem to reciprocate those feelings. Either the boy was oblivious, straight, or both. It was most likely both, seeing as how at such a young age the boy already, obviously took after his father. As long as nothing happened between them Marc knew there was still a chance. He just had to get to Justin before anyone else did. He knew it was crazy, but he longed to posess the boy and the thought of anybody else having him drove Marc crazy. Marc had always been the jealous type, and this was no exception.

"Hi, Marc" Justin said, snapping the man out of his daze. Marc looked to see Justin standing in front of his desk with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, hi Justin..." Marc was surprised that Justin was even speaking to him. The boy had barely been paying any attention to him lately. He knew it was immature to be thinking that way, but... this was Justin.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing..." Marc answered, avoiding the boy's gaze. He could never lie to those pretty brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" Justin pressed, leaning over Marc's desk, "Because you've been looking kind of down lately"

"I'm fine, really" Marc insisted.

"Really? Are you sure you aren't lonely?" Justin asked. If Marc didn't know better, he'd swear that was a seductive tone in the boy's voice, "Because I've been spending so much time with DJ?" The almost accusing tone in the boy's voice, the raised eyebrow, the close proximity of their faces. There were so many things going through Marc's head he thought it would explode.

"Um... maybe..." Marc said in a somewhat squeaky voice.

"I knew it" Justin said with a half-smirk on his face.

Marc's heart stopped for a moment.

"Knew what?" Marc asked, as if he had no idea what his young prodegee was saying.

"That you want me" Justin answered in his sexiest voice. He leaned further over Marc's desk, so close that a few inches more and their lips would touch. Marc felt a lump form in his throat as he felt the need to walk away before he did something he'd regret, but it was like he was tied down to his chair.

"Um... what?" Marc still felt that his best bet was to play dumb.

"Marc, I'm not naive. I've seen the way you look at me and I know you stare at my ass every chance you get" Justin's voice held no accustations or anger, which Marc was grateful for.

"Justin, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I don't mind, Marc," Justin said, pressing a finger to the man's lips, "I... I like you too. It's... it's actually a lot more than 'like'"

A lot more than like? How wonderful. But Marc was still confused about something.

"Wait a minute," Marc said, "If you like me, then why have you been flirting with a boy that could one day be your cousin?"

"To make you jealous, silly" Justin giggled, "DJ knows I don't mean anything by it. I explained the situation to him – although it was kind of hard with the language barrier. I don't speak French and he's only just starting to learn English"

Marc was still too stunned, so stunned he didn't even notice Justin make his way to his side of the desk and only snapped out of it when he felt one tight, thirteen year-old ass on his lap. Justin's arms wrapped around Marc's neck and he kissed the man softly. So much better than that drunken makeout session with that slut that wore too much perfume and didn't even bother to take the gum out of her mouth.That didn't send the butterflies aflutter in his stomach like this one simple kiss did. When he broke the kiss Marc was smiling stupidly.

"It worked, didn't it?" Justin asked in a seductive voice, contradicting his innocent smile.

Marc nodded as his arms encircled the boy's waist and brought him closer. Before their lips could meet in another kiss, they heard a voice exclaim in a thick French accent, "What are you doing?"

The pair turned around to see DJ standing there with a confused and horrified look on his face. Marc was horrified that he'd been caught like this with Justin, but Justin seemed strangely calm about this. He heaved an annoyed sigh as he left Marc's embrace to walk up to DJ and say to him, "DJ, I don't know what the laws over in France are, but here in America I'm too young for Marc to be holding me like that or for... his intentions. So it would be best if you didn't tell anyone about what you just saw, okay?"

"Will you let him...?"

Justin looked back at Marc and smiled before answering, "We'll see where it goes"

Marc liked the sound of that.


End file.
